


邻居到同居19

by yayaya233



Category: boxuan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaya233/pseuds/yayaya233
Relationships: bona/soni
Kudos: 5





	邻居到同居19

一学期的工作总算结束，金知妍迎来了她作为老师的第一个寒假。只不过咖啡店在冬天照常营业，吴宣仪又有些郁闷，好不容易知妍空下时间来了却没办法好好陪陪她。  
然而第二天她听到的这个消息更是让她心里一下凉了半截。  
“宣仪啊，我寒假得回家。”金知妍坐在咖啡桌前，叼着吸管踌躇了好久才缓缓开口。回家的事她之前一直想跟吴宣仪说来着，但总因为种种原因忘记了，这回还是家里打电话给她，说是怕过年再买票就难了，于是早早地就帮她订好了车票。  
说起来，这还是第一次要面临和吴宣仪的分别呢，以前总习惯了邻居间的距离，现在忽然隔得这么远，对她们双方都是不小的一次考验。  
话又说回来，自己谈恋爱的这回事，家里也并不知道呢。夏天到冬天有六个月，但两个人一起过，时间好像又缩短了许多。总觉得昨天还烈日炎炎，一眨眼，窗外已经飘着雪了。  
坐在桌对面的吴宣仪眼皮子一下沉了许多，嘴微微张了张，但又迅速闭上了，眼睛若有所思地看向别处。整整一个寒假不回来，未免也太长了。  
“过完年就回来。”讨价还价并不是她一贯的作风，但这时候心里也只有不舍。  
没有一口咬住不放，金知妍还是很欣慰的，吴宣仪的优点之一就是很独立，头脑也很清醒。刚刚依依不舍的样子又感觉到自己被依赖，她很善于在两人近得不能再近的距离里面找各自的空间。这会让彼此双方都感到舒适。  
但眼前这个受了气的孩子依旧一脸闷闷不乐的样子，金知妍没忍住，伸出手来笑着捏捏她的脸。  
“陪我去吃饭吧。”她眨巴着眼睛望着面前抬起头来的人，“不是一直欠你一顿饭吗，这次请你顿好的。”  
“外面的哪有我烧的好......”嘴上是这么说，吴宣仪已经站起身来牵住金知妍的手，放在手心里搓了搓，转而十指相扣。  
正在思考去吃什么好赔罪的金知妍口袋里的手机响了，只得抽出手来拿，不过吴宣仪倒是很敏捷地立刻握住另一只。金知妍也任她牵着，一向老实的吴宣仪在这种事情上不知为何总会格外聪明。  
“潇潇啊。”电话那头是程潇活泼的声音，这样的开心的语气金知妍倒是很久没有听到了，前段时间的潇潇正被期末分析和年级高了开始不交作业的熊孩子们搞得头昏脑涨。  
“晚上一起吃个饭呗，我有好消息要告诉你，宇宙酒吧七点半不见不散！”  
哪有去酒吧吃晚饭的啊？挂断电话，金知妍嘴里嘟囔着，电话里的内容倒是被靠在她肩上的吴宣仪听得一清二楚。  
这下可好，不用考虑上哪吃饭了，只不过说好的一顿饭又不知道啥时候才能请着了。  
金知妍笑着说这是天意，两次想请她吃饭都没能成功，可能上天就不想让她花钱。  
“好呀，那换我请你，请你吃一辈子怎么样？”冬天穿得多本来就有些热了，吴宣仪在耳边一说话，金知妍是彻底地红了整个耳根。  
好在酒吧不远，走没两步就到了。金知妍和吴宣仪都是平常不怎么喝酒的人，再加上吴宣仪尤其佛系的性格，年轻人爱做的她基本都不怎么做。晃眼的灯光和躁动的音乐让吴宣仪有些不自在，转而将牵着金知妍的手放到她的腰间，紧紧地将她揽进怀里。  
女朋友长得太好看也有不便之处，吴宣仪尽力摆出冷酷的表情和杀气，将心路不明的男人女人全部逼退，面无表情地向服务员报了个包间号，迅速转移这个地方。  
包间内的环境倒是比外面要好得多，吴宣仪舒了口气，但一看沙发上坐着的人，却有一种意料之外情理之中的复杂情感。  
程潇正窝在孙周延的怀里，嘴里嚼着孙周延投喂来的水果，两人一脸幸福。  
同样有些蒙圈的还有金知妍，之前听说两人关系有所缓和，但没想到进展居然那么快。程潇也是不透一点风声，都不知道这两人是怎么好上的。  
“知妍，宣仪，你们快坐。”意识到包间里有人进来，孙周延面过去摆摆手招呼，可和程潇的距离却一点没缩短。  
“孙周延，你可真会选地方。”吴宣仪拉着金知妍在对侧沙发上坐下，可是看这桌上点的菜，和这成年人的环境十分地不符。辣炒年糕、辣鸡爪、水果色拉、披萨......这哪像来酒吧的人会点的东西啊？  
“这地方不挺好的吗，包间多安静。”孙周延一面说着，又给怀里的程潇喂了瓣橘子。  
不仅安静，价格也很美丽。之前还说低调追小姑娘，这店里经济一有点缓和，又开始乱花钱。吴宣仪在心里又把孙周延骂了千百遍。  
“总之这顿是为了庆祝我和潇潇终于在一起了，功夫不负有心人呀。”说着孙周延举起和程潇十指紧扣的手，炫耀似的在对面两人面前晃晃。  
“什么功夫不负有心人，明明是你死皮赖脸。”程潇用小拳拳轻捶了下孙周延的胸口，嘴上是这么说着，身体却很诚实地靠上去了。孙周延嘿嘿地抓住她砸过来的手，低下头去吻程潇的唇。  
面前的小情侣莫名其妙地就开始腻歪起来了，看得另一对一阵尴尬，吴宣仪轻咳两声 ，十分自觉地拿起筷子夹了块辣炒年糕放到金知妍嘴边。人家管人家腻歪，我家公主可不能饿着......  
不知是谁先开了啤酒，四个年轻人聚在一起总是不停地干杯，欢笑，一饮而尽。  
好久没有这样放肆了，尤其是程潇和金知妍，要是被人发现平时在学校里抓着小朋友的手画画的程老师金老师，这时正在酒吧划拳，说出去怎么也得震惊全校。  
“潇潇呀，你看看你......当初那么讨厌孙店长，现在又回到她手里了，打脸不打脸！”脸颊泛红的金知妍又一次举起了啤酒冲向了程潇，经过蛮长时间的奋战，金知妍说话已经极度磕巴，晃头晃  
脑地，好像下一秒就要倒在桌上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！是啊好打脸......”  
两人又开始抱成一团大笑起来，吴宣仪进过刚刚目睹金知妍动听的歌喉，程潇的绕口令绝活，还有孙周延的舞蹈表演之后，开始仔细地研究啤酒的成分表。这酒，也不像是假的呀？  
唯一清醒着的吴宣仪同志趁着这些人还没有发作到极致，赶紧拦了两台出租车，把孙周延和程潇两人打包扔进去之后对司机师傅说了孙周延家的地址，剩下发生什么就与她无关了。  
至于头一次见到的喝得烂醉的金知妍，吴宣仪直接选择了从出租车上打横抱回家，之前是不知道，原来金知妍喝醉了是这样不省人事，照这样下去以后被人卖了都不知道。吴宣仪想着，心里紧了紧。  
终于进到温暖的室内，吴宣仪把搂着自己脖子的金知妍从身上扒拉下来，轻轻放在自己的小床上，又小心翼翼地脱去她的鞋和围巾。  
再脱去她的外套时，似乎是惊扰了睡梦中的公主，金知妍眉头微蹙，迷迷瞪瞪地将眼睛睁开了一条缝，紧接着忽然扯最笑了笑，嘴里喃喃地发声，”宣仪......“  
吴宣仪只当是小迷糊说梦话了，手里正将她的外套三两下叠好放在床头。  
接下来发生的事情，她是没有猜到的。  
突然间天旋地转，忽地就被刚刚还抱着自己撒娇的女友压在身下，扑面而来的不只有金知妍杂乱的长发，还有浓厚的酒精气息。吴宣仪不知所措地与身上人对视几秒过后，想挣扎着起来，不想手却又被摁住，耳边还传来作俑者低低的痴笑。  
在刚才为她解开围巾的功夫，衣领扣子也被吴宣仪顺便解开，胸前的春光在几层薄薄的衣物下若隐若现。吴宣仪移过眼促使自己不去看它，可是一抬眼眸就对上了金知妍略带迷离的双眼，眸子里好似被蒙上了一层水汽，总之这眼神和平时不大一样。  
眼神往下走去，就看见金知妍水润的嘴唇了，大概是因为太热的原因，此时连带着嘴唇，整个脸颊都泛着粉红。她伏在她的身上喘着气，嘴唇微张，鼻息间都带着酒气，好像快要被点着了，充斥着火气。  
火气总是来到了，双唇贴合，贝齿轻启，金知妍的舌头灵巧地滑进对方的嘴里，邀请她的小舌也被勾引出来一同共舞。也许是鬼迷心窍，吴宣仪的手掌覆上金知妍的后脑，不断地往下压制，企图让这场交合再深些，逐渐化被动为主动，嘴上也加速了她的侵入。  
她用力地吮吸着她的两瓣水唇，像是初生的婴儿急切地渴望被甘甜的乳汁滋养一般，她不断地抽取着金知妍口中仅有的气息，导致后来两人脑中都有些缺氧。  
不知何时，吴宣仪一个挺身用力，反过把金知妍压倒在了身下。  
已经吻得十分疲惫的两人总算分开了，吴宣仪看着身下嘴唇微张喘着气的可人，乌黑的头发散落在白床单上，棉被的质感倒是更衬出了金知妍精致的面庞。  
嘴角残留的酒味提醒着她什么，吴宣仪奋力地摇了摇头，努力地找回一丝理智，在金知妍的耳边说道，“知道你自己在做什么吗？”  
“知道。”身下人这样应答着，面上挂着的可爱笑容让她实在不知道着究竟是什么状态下的金知妍。  
耳垂突然被湿热包裹，金知妍偏过头去含住她的耳垂，舌尖在耳骨处轻轻滑过，惹得身上人一阵颤栗。嘴角带着一丝怀疑，她咧嘴笑了笑，在耳边低低地留下一句话，顺带吐出令人情迷的热气，“你也想......不是吗？“  
最后一丝理智也被牵断，恍惚之间自己的上衣已经被脱得一件不剩，在感叹原来看上纯洁无知的小孩还有这样的执行令时，自己的双手也在不知何时滑入她的衣服下摆，略带凉意的手指在肌肤间游走，每触及一处就引起身体主人的一阵微颤，明明手是凉的，却好像是在点火。这个屋子好像已经燃起了熊熊的烈火。  
火势蔓延整夜......  
清晨的暖阳透过小窗洒在白色棉被上，将棉被上的小绒毛照得根根分明。  
棉被下盖着的是相拥在一起的两人，肌肤相亲之时把被子遮得严严实实的，不给冷空气钻进被窝的一点机会。  
太阳高度角变大，激烈了整晚的两人终于从睡梦中醒来。金知妍一个翻身把还在梦与现实之间徘徊的吴宣仪拉回现实，值得庆幸的是，她的两边都很美好。  
“知妍，知道你昨晚做了什么吗？”  
说实话，一晚上过后她其实最想知道的是金知妍当时的精神状态究竟如何，要是反过来误以为是她先动的手就说不清了，这么说自己才是先被压倒的那个。  
金知妍转过身去，任吴宣仪的长手长脚从后背把她圈住，背部还顶着柔软，她的下巴也埋在她的颈窝里，鼻子轻轻地吸着她发间的味道。  
“你真以为我酒量那么差啊。”冷不丁一句闷声，倒是把吴宣仪说懵了。反应过了一会才意识到，原来是自己被耍了。那么问题来了，到底是这一个坏蛋，还是昨晚的另一对也是共犯？  
暂且不去想其他人，金知妍已经起了床，随手拾起一件地上的衣物套在身上，也不去想这是谁的，不过这宽松的尺寸她倒是没有买过。  
已经是中午了，气温不至于早上那么低。吴宣仪半撑着脑袋看认真在衣柜里翻找衣物的金知妍，终于找到了几件合适的，扔给躺在被窝中的自己。  
“不要偷看。”回过头来，金知妍的笑容在阳光的照射下显得格外好看。吴宣仪并没有听她的话，反而是直勾勾地盯着她，搞得金知妍无奈只能背过身去。不过姣好的背脊，还有白皙酮体上的点点红迹，已经让吴宣仪看得有些出神了。  
不知为何，此时此刻心里只有无尽的心安。  
在换好衣服后，金知妍的后背又被温暖环住。  
“等你回来以后，就搬过来住吧。我们同居，好吗？”


End file.
